Y ella baila
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué debería elegir? Hacer notar su presencia e interrumpir aquel bello espectáculo o seguir admirándolo en silencio. Austria/Hungría


**Y ella baila**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece… pero si me caso con Himaruya…**

**¡Un Austria/Hungría! La verdad, ellos fueron la primera pareja que me gusto y aún cuando disfruto de las otras parejas que también los incluyen, esta siempre será mi consentida. El entero fic está basado en "So she dances" de Josh Groban, es una canción preciosa, yo de verdad se las recomiendo n_n**

Un cabeceo involuntario y Austria nuevamente se encontró fuera del mundo de los sueños. Ajustándose los anteojos que habían resbalado peligrosamente por su nariz, comprobó en base al paisaje que se observaba por la ventana del auto en el cual viajaba que aún no llegaba a su destino. Sin embargo, aquello no justificaba el hecho de que durante escasos minutos se hubiese quedado dormido. Simplemente consideraba inapropiado hacer evidente y publico su cansancio, aún si solo eran él y el chofer. Estaba convencido de que eso era realmente denigrante para su imagen.

Había tenido una semana muy ocupada: Juntas con sus superiores y estúpidas e inútiles reuniones con sus vecinos. Las cosas con su gente siempre eran serias y por lo menos se llegaba a algún arreglo o solución, pero las juntas con los países vecinos no eran más que dolorosa tortura. El orden y la etiqueta estaban totalmente ausentes, y todo el escándalo que se hacía era comparable al que se podría encontrar en un circo. No era de sorprenderse entonces que después de horas de escuchar el parloteo de Italia, las burlas de Prusia (por cierto ¿Qué hacía ahí?), las perversiones de España y Francia, las quejas de Inglaterra, los regaños de Suiza y los gritos de Alemania de "¡Orden!", Austria acabara agotado y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que aún persistía.

El solo recordar ese infierno traía una fuerte pulsación en su sien. Por fortuna, el pensar que pronto se encontraría en casa disminuía, en su mayoría, su enfado y su jaqueca. El cansancio definitivamente se quedaría ahí, quizás porque sabía que no lograría descansar ese día, como se supone estaba planeado. Aún quedaba un asunto pendiente y, para su buena suerte, no era de la magnitud de los otros.

Recostó su cabeza en el asiento, el cosquilleo en sus ojos y el hormigueo en su frente le indicaban cuan grandes eran sus deseos de volver a dormir, aún así lucho contra ellos con su orgullo de por medio. Consultó su reloj, en un intento por distraerse, comprobando satisfactoriamente que aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de su siguiente reunión.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza cancelarla. No importaba cuan ocupado o cansado estuviera, las citas para tomar el té con Hungría no conocían excusas lo suficientemente poderosas como para cancelarlas. No era tampoco que las viera como una obligación, en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía. Si bien era cierto que a veces podía sacarlo de sus casillas, su conversación y su sonrisa tenían ese misterioso poder de curar sus dolores de cabeza y acabar con sus malestares y enfados.

¿Qué sería de él sin ella? Siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo en las buenas y en las malas. Aún cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando había sido él mismo quien le había causado daño, ella siempre escuchaba sus disculpas y ruegos, y al final lo aceptaba de vuelta y volvía a sonreírle. Austria a veces sentía que no merecía una amiga como ella. Elizabeta era mejor que él en muchos sentidos: fuerte, independiente y perseverante. Sin embargo, no había día en que no agradeciera el contar con ella, porque si aún Hungría era demasiado buena para él, Roderich se consideraba afortunado por tener su amistad y cariño.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse nuevamente y él no hizo nada para evitarlo, esta vez su orgullo y sus buenas maneras empezaban a ceder. Probablemente era mejor descansar un poco antes de reunirse con Hungría. Después de todo, sería aún más descortés cabecear y bostezar frente a ella.

El hormigueo de su frente se extendió por todo su cuerpo y sus miembros empezaron a sentirse pesados. Sus parpados cayeron finalmente y antes de que pudiera considerar abrirlos de nuevo, volvió a quedarse dormido.

_Las risas resonaban por el todo el pasillo, convirtiéndose en ecos y multiplicándose… haciendo todavía más insoportable su migraña. _

_Sus fuertes pisadas ni siquiera eran competencia para el escándalo del que seguramente aquellas dos eran responsables. ¿Qué acaso no había dado órdenes precisas de mantener el silencio y el orden? ¿Qué no sabían que tenía cosas muy importantes que pensar y planear y por lo tanto necesitaba tranquilidad y no lo contrario? Los tiempos eran duros, no cabía duda, atravesaba una crisis terrible y lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas innecesarios con los cuales lidiar._

_¡Oh, estaban en grandes aprietos!_

_Se detuvo frente a la habitación de donde sabía provenía todo el escándalo. Unas risitas todavía se escuchaban._

− _¡Te ves muy linda!_

_No tardo en reconocer a la dueña de esa voz. La arruga en su frente se hizo más prominente._

− _¿Y esto es lo que se usa en un baile?_

− _¡Claro! Ahora estamos preparadas para asistir a uno. _

_Aunque deseaba patear la puerta para abrirla y gritarles que acabaran con sus juegos inútiles, guardaran silencio e hicieran cosas de provecho, se contuvo porque lo consideraba barbárico. Si, estaba furioso por el escándalo pero eso de ninguna manera justificaría dejarse llevar por la ira y actuar inapropiadamente ¡Qué ejemplo les daría si lo hacía!_

_Suavemente entreabrió la puerta, tanteándola situación, notando en un principio el desorden de telas y vestidos regados por el suelo. La habitación era un desastre y gracias a eso, su dolor de cabeza aumentó y su furia se disparó por los cielos. Respiró profundamente, en un intento de calmarse y a penas estaba dando resultado cuando una figura diminuta entro a su campo de visión._

_Llevaba un gran tocado con plumas y listones en la cabeza, demasiado grande y ostentoso para el tamaño de esta. Traía puesto un vestido rojo cuya falda arrastraba considerablemente y por lo tanto tenía que sujetarla para no tropezar con ella, sin embargo, era mucha tela para sus manitas por lo que resbalaba de ellas y ocasionaba que no pudiera dar mas allá de tres pasos sin casi caer al suelo. Su rostro entero estaba maquillado de forma graciosa y él no pudo evitar pensar en lo ridícula que se veía aquella criatura vistiendo de esa forma._

− _¡No olvides tu abanico!_

_Otra figura, de mayor tamaño, se hizo visible. Lo que pudo distinguir fue un vestido verde, adornado con encaje oscuro. Llevaba flores blancas en el cabello castaño (por cierto varios mechones escapaban del improvisado peinado) y… algo brillante, quizás una tiara. Se inclinó y le dio a la figura más pequeña un abanico de carey aparentemente negro._

− _¿Qué se hace en un baile?__ preguntó la niña, observando su abanico abrirse y se cerrarse con curiosidad._

− _Pues… se saluda a las personas, se conversa y, por supuesto se baila__ respondió la chica, aun de espaldas._

− _¿La señorita Hungría ha ido a alguno?_

− _¡Por supuesto! A veces son muy aburridos y es cansado usar tantos adornos y vestidos pesados… sin mencionar el corsé__ e hizo un sonido de desagrado__._

− _¿Qué es un corsé?_

− _Ah, te lo explicaré después. Creo que prefiero montar a caballo y luchar que asistir a los bailes._

− _¿Son muy malos, entonces?_

−_No, no… A veces son divertidos. Solo que a veces se tiene que pretender lo que no se es para soportar el ambiente. Las conversaciones pueden ser muy aburridas y la gente… ni se diga. Como sea, no son malos__ e inclinándose para estar a la altura de la figurita, agregó__ Escucha, Ita… los bailes a veces pueden ser mágicos. Como los relatos de la gente. Una chica sin gracia puede transformarse en la más bella de las mujeres. Puede, incluso, conquistar al más imbécil y molesto de los hombres y hechizarlo para que baile con ella, aún si en su sano juicio no lo haría. Él pensara que es la más hermosa._

− _¿De verdad?__pregunto emocionada_

_La chica asintió vigorosamente.__ De verdad. _

_Detrás de la puerta todavía, él se pregunto por qué demonios Hungría le contaba esas tonterías a Italia. No eran más que puras fantasías. Era hora de terminar con aquel estúpido espectáculo. Empujo más la puerta pero algo lo detuvo._

− _¿Cómo se baila?_

− _¡Ah!__ Exclamó emocionada levantándose y dando una vuelta__ Eso tiene su truco. No soy una buena bailarina pero he oído que el secreto está en elegir una buena pareja de baile._

− _¿El señor Austria es bueno bailando?_

_Se quedo congelado en donde estaba. Eran tonterías, de verdad que lo eran, pero quería saber la respuesta. Por supuesto que había asistido a muchos bailes (la mayoría molestos) y claro que había bailado con muchas damas, Hungría incluida… pero nunca había estado seguro de que hacer en esos casos, siempre dejaba que su sentido para la música lo guiara. Realmente no tenía bases en la danza, todo se basaba en la intuición de los ritmos._

_La joven soltó una risita y no supo si debería interpretarlo como algo bueno o algo malo. __–Si… es bueno. Muy bueno− admitió− Soy yo quien siempre lo pisa._

_Un sentimiento de alivio se extendió por todo su pecho. Momento. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse aliviado? ¡Eso no debería importarle en absoluto!_

− _Yo nunca lo he intentado._

− _¿Nunca has bailado?_

− _No en un lugar grande. Al abuelo no le gustaban mucho los bailes. Las fiestas sí, pero eso no._

− _Muy mal. Pero se puede mejorar… No soy excelente, pero creo que te puedo enseñar algo.− Y de repente había empezado a mecerse de un lado a otro. – Trata de seguirme, Ita._

_En un movimiento, se volteo por fin y por fin pudo ver su rostro y el resto de su atuendo. A diferencia de la chiquilla unos pasos atrás de ella, Hungría no se veía ridícula. El vestido era bastante atractivo, con un escote realzado por el encaje y pliegues que favorecían la figura de la joven. Llevaba guantes negros y, efectivamente, portaba una tiara sencilla que hacia juego con su gargantilla y aretes, todos ellos con piedras que semejaban esmeraldas. Se había pintado los labios y coloreado las mejillas, aunque no se veía para nada exagerado como el caso de su compañera. Su mirada realmente destacaba entre todo el verde que componía su atuendo._

_Tenía que admitir que incluso con el peinado mal logrado, Hungría jamás se había visto tan hermosa a sus ojos como aquella ocasión. De verdad que no podía quitarle la vista de encima._

_Italia intentaba seguir sus movimientos, pero era obvio lo complicado que le resultaba el intentar bailar con semejante vestido. Recordaba más bien el péndulo de un reloj, inmóvil y pesado. La otra por su parte, se mecía con gracia y movía sus brazos y manos delicadamente. En algún punto comenzó a tararear una canción y eso fue todo para que el baile de verdad iniciara._

_Él la empezó a seguir con la vista, hechizado. En su mente, la canción comenzaba a tomar forma hasta que por fin la reconoció. Un vals. _

_Hungría dio unas cuantas vueltas, suavemente. Sus brazos se acomodaron en el aire como si en el espacio vacío hubiese alguien que la guiara. Tres pasos adelante, uno atrás. Vuelta. Y luego bailar en círculos. En ningún momento sus labios dejaron de tararear la canción. Italia, que ya se había dado por vencida, la observaba maravillada en un rincón, admirando cada uno de los delicados movimientos._

_Él había bailado incontables veces con ella, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo especial que se veía haciéndolo. Le sorprendía lo hermosa que la encontraba, lo grácil que se movía. Totalmente diferente a la muchacha aventurera y fuerte, a la que estaba mayormente acostumbrado._

_Su dolor de cabeza, su mal humor, su enojo… de ellos ya no había rastro. Se habían desvanecido en el momento en que ella había empezado a moverse. _

_Fue entonces cuando el impacto del recuerdo del vals que ella tarareaba lo dejo sin palabras. Era el primero que habían bailado juntos y uno de sus favoritos. Hungría muchas veces le había pedido que lo tocara para ella y él se lo había cumplido todas esas veces sin realmente importarle la razón de ello ¿Sus ojos brillarían con tal intensidad como ahora? ¿Tendría esa misma sonrisa dulce en los labios cuando él lo tocaba?_

_Quiso atravesar esa puerta, tomar su mano y bailar con ella. _

_Notó con cierta sorpresa como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos de solo pensarlo y no era una sensación molesta ni terrible. Era cálida y anhelante. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Era el mismo sentimiento de emoción y tranquilidad que experimentaba siempre que se hallaba frente a un piano, tocando sus melodías favoritas frente a un público que lo apreciara._

_Amaba su música y su piano, y en esos momentos estaba seguro que también amaba a la mujer que bailaba frente así, totalmente ignorante de su presencia. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera, si de tan solo observar su risa y su danza había olvidado todos sus problemas? Nadie había logrado con anterioridad darle tal paz y tranquilidad de aquella manera, solo ella. _

_Sólo Elizabeta._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, repentinamente, la joven pisó por accidente la falda de su vestido y cayó aparatosamente al suelo. La tiara rodó por el suelo a los pies de Italia que inmediatamente se movió hacia ella, batallando con su rojo vestido, y él… él solo se quedo en su lugar sintiéndose un completo idiota y un inútil por no tener el valor para acudir a ella y ayudarla._

− _¡Te dije que no era realmente buena!− se rió, ocultando su vergüenza con sus manos antes de aceptar la generosa ayuda de la pequeña nación._

−_No… fue realmente hermoso− dijo Italia negando con la cabeza− ¡La señorita Hungría parecía un ángel!_

_Hungría se levantó y recogió la tiara.− Muchas gracias, Ita. Al menos fue bonito hasta que me caí− y volvió a reír._

− _La música… ¿Qué canción era? ¡Era muy bonita!− cuestionó con curiosidad._

_La joven pareció observar la tiara con interés antes de responder. La sonrisa de vergüenza desapareció y otra más melancólica y dulce la sustituyó._

_Detrás de la puerta, él lo supo. _

− _Fue mi primer baile con el señor Austria._

_Lentamente se retiró de ahí. Perdió de vista el desastre de la habitación y las naciones que aun estaban dentro. Antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, se hallaba perdido en los pasillos sin poder recordar que había estado haciendo antes de asomarse por aquella puerta._

_Su corazón aún palpitaba irregularmente y en su memoria estaba el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Hungría… no, de Elizabeta. Aquella dulce expresión en su cara, el brillo en sus ojos y el rosado de sus mejillas que nada tenía que ver con polvo o maquillaje alguno cuando no sólo confeso el significado de la melodía._

_Nunca antes había estado más claro para él. Y nunca antes se había sentido más feliz de asimilarlo. Elizabeta… ella lo…_

"_**Este romance esta, desde lejos, llamándome silenciosamente"**_

Imperdonable.

Era el principal pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza desde que se había enterado que Hungría ya lo estaba esperando. ¿Cómo era posible llamarse a sí mismo un caballero cuando había dejado a una dama esperando? No importaba que se tratara de alguien muy cercano a él y que por lo tanto pudiera entender su retraso, simplemente no había excusa.

Si bien su cansancio ya no era tan marcado, después de su breve siesta en el auto, eran espantosos detalles como el de esta ocasión los que traían de vuelta todos los síntomas de una persona a punto de un ataque de histeria. Y lo que más le enfadaba era que él había estado seguro de que llegaría a tiempo a su cita.

Diciéndose a si mismo que no valía la pena pensar en algo que no tenía solución, caminó a paso apresurado hasta encontrarse frente a la habitación donde Hungría debería estar esperando su llegada. Elaboró una sincera disculpa en su mente, como si eso pudiera mejorar en algo las cosas, y empujó la puerta entreabierta.

El saludo, a su vez las disculpas murieron en su garganta en cuanto aquella se abrió y reveló su interior.

Debía ser un deja vú o todavía estaba soñando.

Un vestido floral que se levantaba en el aire, el cabello castaño ondeando cada vez que daba un giro, sus manos y pies moviéndose con suavidad. Otra vez esa sonrisa dulce en su rostro, tarareando aquella melodía que él mismo acababa de rescatar de sus recuerdos.

Hungría bailaba por toda la habitación, al igual que lo hubiera hecho siglos atrás, sin notar la puerta abierta de par en par y a Austria inmóvil frente a ella, sin saber que hacer o en que pensar.

¿Sería posible que el mismo hecho se repitiera? ¿Era increíble que volviera a vivirlo? Nuevamente sintió el golpeteo en su pecho, producto de la emoción y la tranquilidad, sentimientos contradictorios, que volvía a experimentar al ver a aquella mujer bailar de forma tan natural, tan única; completamente ignorante del mundo que la rodeaba.

Y era esa canción… su canción.

"_**Un vals por la oportunidad que debería tomar, pero ¿cómo sabré por dónde empezar?"**_

¿Qué debería elegir? Hacer notar su presencia e interrumpir aquel bello espectáculo o seguir admirándolo en silencio. Por un lado sería una lástima acabar con tal visión pero por otro… quizás ahora podría hacer lo que muchísimos años atrás no se hubiera atrevido, gracias a su cobardía. Y mientras tanto, ella seguía bailando, extendiendo sus manos y girando agraciadamente, torturando a la nación que observaba con fascinación cada movimiento que hacía. Era como si sólo ellos dos existiesen en el mundo, no había nadie más.

De repente, en mitad de un giro, uno de sus pies resbaló y su cuerpo enteró se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio. La melodía que antes cantara fue reemplazada por un grito de sorpresa y su sonrisa se torció en un gesto de dolor y susto.

− ¡Cuidado!

Esta vez fue diferente. Austria, saliendo de su encantamiento, corrió hacia Hungría en un intento de evitar que cayera.

Un gran ruido, producto del impacto, hizo eco por la inmensa habitación.

Elizabeta abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado al darse cuenta de lo inevitable. No había tocado el suelo, en cambio…

− ¡Señor Austria!− exclamó sorprendida al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual no había dado contra el piso. El susodicho se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente. Sus anteojos habían caído a un poco distancia de ahí y en su rostro había una expresión de dolor. Su cabeza había sido la que se había llevado el mejor golpe− ¿Se encuentra bien?− preguntó intentando levantarse para dejarlo respirar; Sin embargo, aquel no se lo permitió del todo.

− ¿Tu te encuentras bien?− el dolor no era insoportable, pero si molesto. No solo su cabeza, su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido, aún así, lo más importante para él era la mujer que se encontraba sobre sí− ¿No te hiciste daño?

Hungría movió su cabeza negativamente, la preocupación en su rostro era evidente. Austria la observó durante unos breves instantes, que más bien parecieron una eternidad. Siempre había pensado que era hermosa, fuera de su comportamiento a veces propio de un hombre y de sus extrañas y perturbadoras aficiones. Tenía una cara realmente bonita y estaba seguro que muchos estarían de acuerdo con él. Por lo tanto, una sonrisa como la que había estado presente mientras bailaba, hubiera sido lo mejor que podría haber obtenido como premio en aquellos momentos, no una expresión de preocupación y culpabilidad. Pero…

"_**Hemos alcanzado el suelo y estas en mis brazos… ¿Cómo podría pedir por más?"**_

… Con eso podría conformarse momentáneamente.

− De verdad lo siento mucho− se disculpó ella, levantándose hasta quedar sentada. Ofreció una mano al hombre debajo de ella y este la aceptó, sentándose también y acariciando con la otra la parte posterior de su cabeza, la cual se había llevado el peor impacto.

− Lo importante es que tú estés bien.

Hungría esbozó una sonrisa triste e inmediatamente alcanzó los anteojos. Comprobó que no se hubieran estropeado y se los ofreció. – Lo lamento mucho− se volvió a disculpar.

Austria tomó los anteojos y se los colocó, no sin antes agradecer el gesto. Más cuando la observó de frente, no pudo evitar el tono severo en su voz. – Como si pudiera dejar que una dama se lastimara sin poder evitarlo yo− sentenció. Ella no dijo nada, sólo desvió su mirada al suelo. Él suspiró derrotado.

−Valió la pena− y una de sus manos se posó sobre la de la mujer a su lado.

Elizabeta levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con una media sonrisa.

− Con lo que acabas de mostrarme, todo esto vale la pena− y se sintió algo estúpido por decirlo tan fríamente. La verdad quería confesarle lo maravillosa y encantadora que se veía bailando, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir. ¿Cómo podía hacerle llegar tales sentimientos?

El rostro de ella enrojeció súbitamente. ¡No…! ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso él la había visto…? ¿Había visto su ridículo?

– Señor Austria… me… ¿me vio?− antes de que él pudiera contestarle, Hungría se cubrió el rostro con las manos, víctima de la vergüenza de que sentía.− ¡Como lamento que haya visto tal espectáculo! Yo… yo no quería… estaba sola y… recordé− sus explicaciones eran confusas y cortadas. Solo estaba balbuceando.

Austria, observando su ataque de pánico, solo pudo pensar en lo vulnerable que se veía ahora. No era una mala imagen, era… linda. Muy linda. Y era extraño porque él no era de la clase de personas que consideraba aquello como adorable (más bien, por lo general era molesto). Tal vez ahora pensaba así porque se trataba de Elizabeta. Porque no importaba lo que ella hiciera, como se comportara, sus defectos y virtudes… él la quería por lo que era. Así como así, sin cambiar nada.

−Elizabeta− la llamó suavemente.

Al oír su nombre, la aludida deslizó sus manos de su rostro y lentamente lo observó. No podía evitar responder, él la había llamado por su nombre, y para que lo hiciera, se trataba de algo importante.

Aquel se puso de pie y la observó con una sonrisa, una que sólo estaba reservada para ella y nada más. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes permanecían cristalinos, reflejando abiertamente su vergüenza. Su cabello, desordenado, caía más allá de sus hombros; la flor que lo adornaba se mantenía en su lugar, sin embargo. Su vestido floral estaba arrugado y quizás algo empolvado por estar todavía sentada en el suelo.

Lucía diferente a su vestido verde de encaje, sus guantes negros, su tiara y sus flores en el cabello arreglado de forma improvisada. Aún así, seguía siendo hermosa. Seguía inspirándole aquellos sentimientos de paz y tranquilidad, pero también le hacía sentir nervioso e irritado. La misma sensación de calidez se extendió por su pecho al redescubrir cuanto la amaba.

Extendió una mano hacía ella, todavía sonriendo.

− ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Los ojos verdes de Hungría se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar tal invitación. Estos viajaron desde la mano hasta el rostro de quien la ofrecía. Al ver aquella sonrisa especial, de la que estaba segura era la única testigo, su corazón dio un salto y apresuró su marcha. Dejo que su gran alegría se reflejara en su rostro y sin titubear extendió su mano.

Para Austria era increíble la facilidad con que había levantado a Hungría del suelo, más si tomaba en cuenta de que esa mujer era mucho más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía tan delicada y ligera.

−Gracias− musitó ella sin soltarse. Él no dio señales de querer hacerlo, tampoco. En cambio, la atrajo hacia sí. Rodeo su cintura con su otra mano y adoptó una posición de baile.

Hungría sonrió. Puso su mano en el hombro de Austria y lo observó expectante.

− ¿Qué deberíamos bailar?

Él no le respondió. Empezó a moverse lentamente, encontrando un ritmo adecuado. Por fortuna, los días en que Hungría se equivocaba y le daba tremendos pisotones habían quedado atrás. Quizás, después de haber escuchado aquella conversación con Italia, él mismo se había esforzado por hacerla mejorar un poco.

− Aún sigues siendo muy bueno… Roderich− murmuró, dejando de lado las formalidades. En respuesta, Austria se separó y la hizo girar suavemente.

− Es sólo porque eres tu− le confesó, volviéndola a tomar en sus brazos.

Elizabeta rió y Roderich se preguntó si algún día podría aburrirse de aquel sonido tan placentero que era su risa. Probablemente nunca, pensó en respuesta.

− ¿Sabes que estaba bailando antes?− le preguntó ella, su sonrojo volviendo a aumentar recordando el embarazoso hecho.

− Si…

− ¿Te molestaría si…?

− Es ese mismo− aumento un poco el ritmo y luego lo disminuyó− Es tu favorito.

− Porque fue el primero− musitó, girando con él.

Austria siguió sonriéndole durante todo el rato que siguieron bailando, meciéndose de un lado a otro. No había música de fondo pero ambos sabían que era lo que los motivaba a seguirse moviendo. Ciertamente era diferente a verla a ella sola, pero para nada se atrevería a decir que esto no lo satisfacía. La verdad, era mucho mejor bailar a su lado que ser un mero espectador.

"_**No puedo seguir mirando por siempre. Y abandono esta vista solo para decirle…"**_

Un día se lo confesaría todo. No solo lo mucho que le gustaba verla bailando, también lo que le hacía sentir cuando lo hacía… y hasta cuando no. Pero por ahora era suficiente.

**So… ¡por fin! Había tenido esta idea girando en mi cabeza por meses. "So she dances" es una canción tan bonita y pienso que les va muy bien a estos dos. **

**Si, respecto a Italia… la trate como niña, pero es obvio que no lo es. Lo hice principalmente porque desde el punto de vista de Austria, Chibi-Italia era una niña hasta que le cambio la voz XD. De Hungría no estoy segura si lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero de todas formas no creo que su actitud hacia él cambiara mucho aún sabiéndolo.**

**Creo que el que los países se llamen por sus nombres indica cercanía y ¿Por qué no? Cierto aprecio y cariño, no sé si quedo medio claro en mi fic pero bueno. **

**Lamento si ambos me quedaron Ooc, traté que no fuera así… y, por cierto… ¿se nota que me gusta la cursilería, no?**

**Hacía mucho que no escribía algo, la verdad el semestre pasado fue muy estresante para mi (escuela en la mañana, hospital por la tarde) y casi toda mi motivación era reemplazada por cansancio, pero bueno… ya se acabo. Espero volver muy pronto a la carga y con un nuevo fic.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
